What We Did In The Dark
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit Modern Au: Bilbo Baggins and Bard Bowman are two of the most hard working DI's in the Middle Earth Police. But they both must deal with two of the most stubborn and annoying man in the world thanks to their boss and there is not enough beer for that.


**What We Did In The Dark**

Summary: **Hobbit Modern Au: Bilbo Baggins and Bard Bowman are two of the most hard working DI's in the Middle Earth Police. But they both must deal with two of the most stubborn and annoying man in the world thanks to their boss and there is not enough beer for that.**

Note: **So this will be a three-shot and I hope that you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **What We Did In The Dark**

 **One: Meet Your New Partner**

"What?" It came from both Detective Baggins and Detective Bowman their Superintendent Grey was telling some really terrible news they were going to be broken up, not because they were bad actually they were one of the best teams in Middle Earth's Police Department. It had to do with the fact that two of his officers one that had retired and the other who had just been caught for corruption left two of his hard to get along with officers without partners and after a fight, Superintendent Grey really needed a win, in this case going to the two people he knew could make a difference.

"I know that both of you understand, you both will be getting new partners." Grey told them.

"Why, I thought we were good together." Detective Baggins told him.

"That is the very reason I am coming to both of you." Superintended Grey tells them. Bard and Bilbo looked at each other wondering, what they could do.

"I know, both of you will be meeting them." He told them.

"Can we think about it?" Bilbo asked him.

"Well they are here." Gandalf tells them. Bard and Bilbo looked at each other and tried really hard not to groan.

"Alright." They said. Gandalf opened the door and let the other two inside. Bard and Bilbo looked at who were to be their new partners. They were both surprise, who they were, they knew about them. the long blond hair man Thranduil Greenleaf came from the Mirkwood Police and his partner Elrond Peredhil had gotten a promotion, the other one was famous but people should said infamous, his ex-partner had just been sent to jail for corruption and Thorin Oakenshield had been cleared and actually helped getting Smaug in jail.

"Thranduil, I want you to meet your new partner, Detective Bard Bowman." Gandalf said. Bard turned to look at the man and he was looking at his up his nose and Bard was really hard not to roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you I suppose." Thranduil said with a smug smirk.

"Thorin meet Detective Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said. Bilbo was looked and he was suddenly being glared to the ground, he was sure if his eyes were daggers he would be dead at the moment.

"H—"

"He looks more like a grocer than a Detective." He said. Bilbo was about to say something not exactly nice but Bard was the one to answer.

"You look more like a Biker than a Detective." Bard told him. Gandalf was looking at them with amused eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Look, we will not be getting anywhere if we insult each other." Bilbo said. "Yes, Detective Oakenshield, I am your partner and as such you will give me some respect if you want one as well if you don't like it, your partner can be Detective Thrnaduil and both Bard and I can get back to our jobs."

Thorin was looking at the little man with shock. Not many people tended to speak to him like that; yes he was a bit shorter than Bard and Thranduil, but he bigger in muscle and certainly bigger than Detective Baggins.

"Very well."

"Good." Bilbo said. as the two new teams left, Gandalf id wonder if it would be a good idea to have put them together. But he was going to be having fun.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

Bilbo and Bard arrived to the Green Dragon Pub it was run by the Urson brothers and Bofur, who looked at them and smiled one of the them was their babysitter.

"Tough d'y boy's?" he asked them. They didn't answer just gave him a soft smile.

"He is the worst." Bard began.

"Bofur, Bard buys the first round." Bilbo told him.

"Really?"

"The first one to complain buys the first round." Bilbo told him.

"Does your son have a baby sitter?"

"Of course, he is staying with Sam today, yours?"

"Bifur promised to take care of them." Bard told them.

"Now, how terrible was he?" Bilbo asked.

"He doesn't talk at all; he looks at me as if I wasn't gum off his shoe."

"At least he looks at you, mine glares at me all the time." Bilbo told him.

"I don't know if I will be able to handle it." Bard told him.

"Well we can tell Gandalf if things happen." Bilbo said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now this might be shameless promotion and sorry about that but I have a poll on my profile on a future Hobbit/Sherlock Au and I need you guys to vote. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
